Achievements for Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2
Achievements for Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2. Achievements can be unlocked by unlocking characters, defeating bosses, doing specific tasks or missions, and more. (Note: Does not count for DLC unless noted) Main Game Achievements *The Adventure Begins Again: Start the game. *For Truth, Justice and Freedom: 100% the game (not including DLC) *To get this Good takes Ages: Unlock every SEGA character in the Game *Phoenixverse Perfection: Unlock every Phoenixverse Character in the Game. *Voice of the Gods: Unlock all the Voice Clips in the Music Player *Collector of the Lost: Unlock all the Concept art in the gallery *Omniverse King: Complete all the Secret Missions in all the maps in Universe Mode. *Universe Traveler: Complete all the Regular Missions in all the maps in Universe Mode. *Master of Maps: Unlock all the Maps for Universe Mode. *Style Savvy: Unlock all the Menu Themes in the Game. *Assist Me!: Unlock all the Support Characters in the Game. *Fighters Megamix: Unlock all the Playable Characters in the game. *Dressed for success: Unlock all the costumes in the game. *Badge Battler: Unlock all the Badges in the game *Music Maestro: Unlock all the songs in the Music Player. *The Tournament Begins: Unlock Tournament Mode *Thunder God: Defeat Enel *Pirate of Black Holes: Defeat Blackbeard *Puppet-Master: Defeat Donquixote Doflamingo *Don't Lose Your Way: Defeat Ragyō Kiryūin *Heaven, Hell and Insanity: Defeat Corset *Your Drill Shall Pierce the Heavens: Defeat Super Granzeboma *Determination: Defeat Chara *God of Hyperdeath: Defeat Asriel Dreemur *Batter Witch: Defeat Her Imperious Condescension *The Doctor Would Like His Title Back: Defeat Lord English *The Leader of the Bunch: Defeat Danmaku Darkspiral *It's not Pork Boarding, but...: Defeat De'Rol'L *Still Plugged in: Defeat Master Mold *Baron O' Darkness: Defeat Devilon Darkbringer *Red Dog: Defeat Akainu *What a Pain in the Draggin' Ass: Defeat Merged Zasamu *Crazy Majin: Defeat Kid Buu *Ultimate Time Breaker: Defeat Mira *Time Breaker Queen: Defeat Towa *Gone Gold: Defeat Golden Freeza *Age of Maverick: Defeat Sigma *Shadoloo's End: Defeat M.Bison *World's Strongest: Defeat Shin Akuma *What a Knight...: Defeat Red Arremer *Triforce Hero: Defeat Demise *Skullgirl no more: Defeat "Bloody" Marie Korbel *Secret Wars: Defeat Onslaught *Infinity Wars: Defeat Thanos *Final Crisis: Defeat Darkseid *Serious Series: Defeat Lord Boros *Put Your Controller on the Ground: Defeat Psycho Mantis *A Lot Less Menacing When It's Destroyed and On Fire: Defeat Nega-Agent *Gold Unmasked: Defeat Akuma Shogun *Master of Smash: Defeat Master Core *Seeking Lost Half of Mustache: Defeat Egg Emperor *MegaMaid: Defeat Mecha Hisui *One-winged Angel: Defeat Sephiroth *Satsui No Hadou: Defeat Oni *Paint Splasher: Defeat Black Paint Bowser *Tekken Tag Champion: Defeat Jinpachi Mishima *THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR CHILD!!!: Defeat UB-01 "Merged" *Shadow of a Clone: Defeat Shadow Mewtwo *Stoner Sunshine: Defeat Mecha Beast Getter Dragon *Insane Godly Jester: Defeat Kekfa *Beast king: Defeat Kaido *Golden Greed: Defeat Gild Tesoro *on Wings of Zephyr: Defeat Zepyhr *Egyptian Headaches: Defeat Anubis *MORE EGYPTIAN HEADACHES: defeat Aigami *Stone Ocean: Defeat Enrico Pucci *Eyes of Heaven: Defeat Heaven Ascension Dio Brando *Nightmare Slayer: Defeat Lord Nightmare *Fire Emblem Awakens: Defeat Grima *Diamond is Unbreakable: Defeat Yoshikage Kira *Golden Wind: Defeat Diavolo *Heart of Darkness: Defeat Blackheart *Infinite Crisis: Defeat Anti-Monitor *Mad Doctor: Defeat Dr.Mechanix *Doppelganger Defeated: Defeat Walton *Kingdom Savior: Defeat Xenahort *Xenoblade Chronicles: Defeat Metal Face *Dark Wizard Lizard: Dokuro Magike *Story Still Makes no sense, Boon: Defeat Shinnok *Way Beyond Thunderdome: Defeat Katto Rajino *No Strings on Me: Defeat Ultron *Into the Sun: Defeat Doomsday *Breaking the Ice: Defeat Kenjiro Fenrir *Free The Future: Defeat Regime! Superman *Hot N' Spicy: Defeat Kyoko Yamamoto *Diamond Shatterer: Defeat Yellow Diamond *Dark Side of the Moon: Defeat Lance MoonWalker *Trust No One: Defeat Bill Cipher *Oh Great, Another Evil Time-manipulating Villain: Defeat Lord Timebreaker *Toppling Tyrants: Defeat Tyrant *Over-obsessed Zombie: Defeat Nemesis *Funded by Umbrella: Defeat Wesker *Metallic Megalomaniac Massively Mashed: Defeat Master Metallica *Demon King Time Breaker: Defeat Demigra *Queen of the Dark Seas: Defeat Mikagami Mizumo *Rock N' Roll Demon: Defeat Zabel Zarock *SNK Boss Syndrome Much? : Defeat Orochi *King of Fighters: Defeat Nightmare Geese *Cybernetic Fighting Demon: Defeat Cyber Akuma *World Eater: Defeat Galactus *Bluh Bluh Evil Space Witch: Defeat Misstress GravityStar *Megalon's Cousin?: Defeat Hirudegarn *Double Danger: Defeat Cellza *Metal Sonic Strikes Back: Defeat Metal Ovelord *Forest Killer: Defeat Selpnir Woodcutter *Colossal Zombie: Defeat Oars *DJ Doombringer: Defeat Stecase Emperor *Fish N' Chips anyone?: Defeat Hody Jones *Almost as bad as Abridged Nappa: Defeat Stone Bull *Frieza's One Piece Counterpart: Defeat Caesar Clown *My Eyes! the Goggles do NOTHING!: Defeat Taiyo Solarflare *Fiery Alien Emperor: Defeat Pyron *Winds of Despair: Defeat Temari Tornado *NOT THE BEES! ARGH THEY'RE IN MY EYES!: Defeat Queen Sectonia *Monopoly DENIED!: Defeat President Haltmann *Arceus Sends his Regards... Not: Defeat Dark Matter *The Night is Over: Defeat Death-spiral (CLONE) Walpurgisnacht *Um, We did this last game: Defeat Death-spiral (Clone) Emperor *I've got a bad feeling about this: Defeat Death-Spiral (CLONE) Dragon *Boss Rush Time: Defeat The Death-spiral Generals *It's a Decepti- Oh wait: Defeat (Corrupted) Unicron(?) and Death-Spiral Army and Fleet *The End of a era, but the start of a new one... of peace!: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord *Paid in Full: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mike Phoenix *Hopes and Dreams: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mika Phoenix *Creator's Judgement: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Creator! Michelle Phoenix *It ends where it started... kinda: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Goku Phoenix *THIS DRILL IS MY SOUL!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Simon *KING KONG GUN: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Luffy *GEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sans *Act FINAL : Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With any Homestuck Character *sometimes, Good and evil are much clearer to see then you think...: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Any Puella Magi Madoka Magica Character *Discord shall take it from here, Ladies: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With any MLP/Pony Character *Determined Blue Speedster: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sergio *????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Marta Rose *Chirpy Chips: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With "Mone" *AH'M A SUPERSTAR WARRIOR!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With King Dedede *Unparalleled Spaghettore: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Papyrus *????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sonic The Hedgehog *Maverick Hunter Extraordinaire: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Megaman X *????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Princess Bubblegum *Keyblade Kaiser: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Numa *Wind Mistress: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Numette *Science Rules!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Gladas *Lucky Lady: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Clover Green *Kingdom Hearts: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sora *Skullgirl Supreme: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fillia *Breath of The Wild: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Link *Turbo Taco: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dalton *Toon Heroine: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dahlia *Dragon Dog: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Scruffy *Majin Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Majin Chimera *Millennium Ring: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yami Bakura *King of The Cards: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yami Yugi *Future Savior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Future Trunks *Gemstone Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Peridot *FRUIT OF THE EARTH!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ed *Power of NEO: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mettaton EX *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Elena Sphinx (/Creator! Elena Young) *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fang *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jennifer Hathaway (/Adamant) *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Nico Minoru *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Raiden (MGS2) *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Diego Brando *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mei *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wounded Snake *?????????: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Libra *God's Gift: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ketsu Obilvion *The Power of Humans: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Masako Tengu *Storm Empress' Revenge: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yokorona Oniika *Shadow Overcast: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shadia Obilvion *Tranzam Overdrive: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Herro Tranzam *Hijacked By Ganon: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ganondorf *Angel of Vengeance: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Eva Unit-01 *Dark, Darker, Yet Darker: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With W.D. Gaster *God of Destruction: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Beerus *Deathbird Emperor: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Viralius Deathbird *Miss Edgy Twintails: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Viralina Deathbird *Robot Buddhist Templar: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Venkai Deathbird *Give The Fans what they Want: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jiang Shi Mika Phoenix *Tengen Toppa Enki Durga: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Viral *Prince of all Sayians: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Vegeta *Heats: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryoma Nagare *Hikari Ni Nare!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Micheal Fexin *Killer King: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Nightmare Fuel *Princess of Rage: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yokoro Onikia *Six-armed Beatdown: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shivia Solararms *King of Braves: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Genesisc Gaogaigar *Weapon X: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wolverine *my Wrath is finally Gone: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Asura *HULK SMASH!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Hulk *Megalo Strikes Back: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With StoryShift! Chara *A True Queen: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Queen Geass *Empress' Wrath: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Demon Empress *Insert Ultron Quote here: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Puppetia De Marionette *Zapdos Who?: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Thunder Clap *Hyrule Warrior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Cia *Guardian of Order: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zyguarde - Complete Form *All Hail Britannia: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lelouch vi Britannia *Doom has prevailed: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dr.Doom *Yellow Lantern Supreme: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sinestro *Vampire Savior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Morrigan *Kaiser Nova: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Hyper Metal Mike *The Final Round: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With M.I.K.A.-Z3 *Technological Titaness: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Miss Nekotron 64k *Time does not mess Around: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Claire TimeDragon *Retro Requiem: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Melina Retron *Iron Avenger: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Iron Man *Big Bang Punch: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mazinger Z *Sorairo Days: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Miku Hatsune *Electric Communication: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Megaman (Classic) *Tech Romancer: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jin Satome *Infinite Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Parallella *Requiem Mode: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mikanelle *Aim for the Top!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Michelle Phoenix *The HERO!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Saitama *Gold Experience Requiem: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Giorno Giovanna *1st Class Soldier: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Cloud Strife *Divided We Fall: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form with Flash *Rider Kick!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kamen Rider Ex-aid *Dying Tickles: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Agent *Please Don't Upset the Witch Lady: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Vanessa *Honorary Psychonaut: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Raz *Half-Genie Hero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shantae *S.T.A.R.S. M.V.P.: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Chris Redfield *The Defense Rests, Your Honor: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Phoenix Wright *Goodbye Gravity Falls: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dipper Pines *Guardian of the Sol Emeralds: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Blaze The Cat *Strongest Girl in the World: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Chun-Li *Undyne The Undying: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Undyne *Street Fighter Champion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryu *Mission Complete: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fox McCloud or Falco Lombardi *Dragon World's Protector: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Son Goku *Dawn of a New Day: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Fierce Deity Link *The King of Kongs: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Any Donkey Kong Country Character *Red Flare: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mario *Green Thunder: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Luigi *Full Moon: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wolf Link *Kamui Full-Power: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryuko Or Satsuki *Last Stand: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Little Mac *I am not who i was before: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With AU! Nui Harime *Legendary Savior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Redeemed! Broli *Fire Emblem: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Any Fire Emblem Character *Paws of Fury: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jibanyan *The Instrument of Your Defeat: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With SSJ Gogeta *Ultimate Bounty Hunter: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Samus or Zero Suit Samus *The Sword That Cleaves Evil: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sangar Zonvolt *You're Already Dead: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kenshiro Or Raoh *True Swordsman: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zoro *Red-Leg: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sanji *Godly Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Vegito or Super Sayian Blue Vegito *Ultimate Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With SSJ4 Gogeta *Stardust Crusader: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Jotaro Kujo *Dark Sun Wrestler: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Incrinroar *Journey To The West: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Infernape *Tree Slicing Lizard: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sceptile *Studlier then a Snow Tire: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wario *Iron Pirate: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Franky *N'cha!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Arale Norimaki *Scourge of Sequin Land: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Risky Boots *Does Whatever a Spider Can: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Spider-Man *Stacked Up: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form with R.O.B. *Nighty-nyite!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Felicia *Ultimate Life Form: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shadow The Hedgehog *Defender of Skyworld: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pit *Dark Angel: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Dark Pit *Dreams Dreams: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With NiGHTS *Gaia Guardian: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Astal *Ride The Tiger: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Akira Yuki *Killer Bee: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Cammy *Omega Saint: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pegasus Koga *A Knight Reborn: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Amnesic! Galacta Knight *Always a Bigger Fish...?: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Patchouli Cupcakes *Insectoid Champion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Golden! UB-02 (SUN VARIATION) *Ultimate Phoenixverse Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Phoenix Deathbird *Beautiful Phoenixverse Fusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Phoenix Dragon *Your Best God of Hyperdeath: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Swapshift! Asriel *Bonetrousle EXtreme: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Underswap! Papyrus *Nuclear Phoenix: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Utsuho Reiji *See you again...: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kingranger *Space Thunder: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ryoma Zetto *Officer of Space: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Admiral Spacelia *Meteor Admiral: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Admiral Meteoria *Sword That Slays All Evil: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Abela GodSword *Bees... My God.: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Q-Bee *Calamari Inkcantion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With an Inkling *Toon Adventure: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Taylor *Mega Muscle Heroine: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Musclina *Mega Muscle Villain: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Gigantia *Zudadan! Kinnikuman: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kinnikuman Suguru *Ragnarok: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Strider Hiryu *Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Baoh *PAC-MANIA: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pac-man (SSB4) *Pegasus Fantasy: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Pegasus Seiya *Soldier Dream: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With God Cloth Seiya *Sagittarius Arrow: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Gold Sagittarius Seiya *Majide Time: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bobopatchsuke *Only Available on Manga?!?!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bo-bobo *You will Know our Names: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Shulk *Twilight Princess: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Midna *Cybernetic Disciple: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Genos *Star Road Warrior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Geno *Torrential Gator: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Feraligatr *This is the Land of Illusion: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zoroark *Frog Strider: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Greninja *Fire Dragon X: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Charizard *Aura Power: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lucario *Mewtwo Strikes Back: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Mewtwo *Moon!!!!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Wigglytuff *The NEXT Decade: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Kamen Rider Decade: *Segata San-SHIRO!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Segata Sanshiro *Brave New World: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Xiaomu *My eyes are up HERE: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Yoko Ritona *Nunchaku Lady: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Denbo *Needs More Screentime: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lilith *Smiles and Tears: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ness *Love Song: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lucas *Father of Goku: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bardock *Tales of Symphonia: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Lyold Ivring *Spherical Superhero: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Sphere Sister *Guns of the Patriots: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Solid Snake *Wind Warrior: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Athena Tornado: *Sword of Persphone: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Zion Darkwings *Sword of Athena: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Ian Whitewings *Risky Angels: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Panty or Stocking *Power of Rock: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Haruka *Thunderstorm Navigator: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Nami *Foxy Magician: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Delphox *Falcon Punch!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Captain Falcon *Let's Dance!: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Bayonetta *Diamond Is Unbreakable: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form With Josuke Higashikata *Erasing the Lie and Restoring Truth: Defeat the Death-spiral Overlord's True Form with Yu Narukami *All Boundaries have been broken, the Final Round is now: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Yukari Yakumo. *Oceanic Operetta: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Primarina *The Seal of Nyx: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Makoto Yuki or Minako Arisato *The Heroine?: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form with Linkle *Gemini Contingency: Unlock *Phoenix ENDGAME: Defeat the Death-Spiral Overlord's True Form With [Classified *Solar Savior: Unlock Classified *SEE YOU NEXT GAME: Defeat Classified with Classified or Classified in the Mission "To the Future..." *Oh, SHUT UP!!!: Defeat Ultron as Classified and without letting him speak. DLC Pack #1 Achievements *An Alolan Vacation: Purchase DLC pack #1: Sun/Moon. *I AM A MAN!: Defeat UB-02 Absorption Variation *Hulk SMASH: Defeat UB-02 Absorption Variation with Hulk *Beautiful Beast: Defeat UB-02 Beauty Variation *the Fairest of them all: Defeat UB-02 Beauty Variation with Morrigan or Masako Tengu *Zappity Zap Zap!: Defeat UB-03 Lighting *Thunderstorm Goddess: Defeat UB-03 Lightning with Yokorona Oniika or Saiiko Thunderhand *It's arms are the chrystler Building: Defeat UB-04 Blaster Variation *Mega Buster: Defeat UB-04 Blaster Variation with Megaman X or Megaman Classic *Infninte Papercuts: Defeat UB-04 Blade Variation *More Gluttonous then Kirby, wario, Yoshi and Pac-man Combined: Defeat UB-05 Glutton *NOMNOMNOM: Defeat UB-05 Glutton with Kirby, Wario, Yoshi or Pac-man *Peace in Our Time: Defeat Ultron *Shut Your Face: Defeat Ultron with Mike Phoenix without letting him Speak *You know, in Hindsight...: Defeat Ultron with any of the Original avengers. *Do you know what it felt like?: Dfeat Ultron with Scarlet witch *I was born yesterday: Defeat Ultron with Vision. *President-Elect: Defeat Lex Luthor *I was playing Human: Defeat Lex Luthor with Iron Man *Evil Efficiency Manager: Defeat Toffee *i don't have time for this: Defeat Toffee with Mike Phoenix. *Embodiment of the Sea: Defeat Shadow Kyogre *Ninja Frog Beatdown: Defeat Shadow Kyogre with Greninja *Too Big For Smash: Defeat Kraid *Super Metroid: Defeat Kraid with Samus or Zero Suit Samus *A Couple of Fruits: Defeat The Mandarin (Movie) and The Mandarin (Comic) *an Iron Headache: Defeat Both Mandarins With Iron Man *Something Stopped the Juggernaut: Defeat the Juggernaut *We know who you are, now SHUT UP!: Defeat the Juggernaut without letting him speak *No Curleh Mustache: Defeat Magneto *Curly Mustache Get!: Unlock Magneto *Magnetic Rage: Defeat Ultron With Magneto *Busted Ghosts: Defeat King Boo *Dark Moon: Defeat King Boo with Luigi *Weed Exterminator: Defeat Petey Pirhanna *Summer Janitor: Defeat Petey Prhanna with Mario *Trickster: Defeat Loki *I'd like that drink now: Defeat Loki With Mike Phoenix *Puny God: Defeat Loki With Hulk *Not Ben Reiley: Defeat Spider-Carnage *Definitel Not Ben Reiley: Defeat Spider-Carnage with Adamant *Failed to Yield to His Mighty Shield: Defeat Mind-Controlled Captain America *Civil War: Defeat Mind-Controlled Captain America with Iron Man *Avengers Assemble!: Unlock Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Leaders Fall: Defeat Leader *Smasher of Fatheads: Defeat Leader with Hulk *All-Encompasing Father of Mutants: Defeat Apocalypse *Age of Apocalypse: Defeat Apocalypse with Wolverine *TITAN Supplier: Defeat Bane *Bane Breaker: Defeat Bane with Hulk, Redeemed!Broli or Mike Phoenix *Mega Makai Mistress: Defeat Giant Shadow Morrigan *Colossal Chaos Goddess: Defeat Giant Shadow Yokorona Oniika *Shoe on the other foot. defeat Giant shadow Yokorona oniika or Giant Shadow Morrigan with Morrigan or Yokorona Oniika Respectively *Giant Pixelizated Pink Girl: Defeat Giant Dark Giffany *Too Good For Him: Defeat Mongul *and this is for JUSTICE!: Defeat Mongul with any JLA member. *Dark Prism: Defeat Necrozma *Black Pearl, White Oceans: Defeat Necrozma With Classified *Poision Pulverizer: Defeat Kuriza Dokuni *Ending the Wily Wars: Defeat Copy X and Omega Zero *The True Zero: Defeat Omega Zero as Zero *The True Rock: Defeat Copy X as Megaman or Megaman X *The Alpha and The Amiga!: Defeat Omega Zero as Son Goku *X-Force: Defeat Copy X as any X-men Character *EX champion: Defeat Skullomania *Underworld Champion: Defeat The Hades Trio *Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken: Defeat Hades (SAINT SEIYA) as any Saint Seiya charcter *4th wall gets a beating: Defeat Hades (Kid icarus uprising) as Pit, Dark Pit, or Palutena *whoa is my hair out?: Defeat Hades (KH) with Sora *Iron Fist Champion: Defeat True Orge: *S.I.N. Slayer: Defeat Seth *king of fighters: Defeat Ultimate Rugal *Secret Invasion: Super Skrull + Skrull Copy Team *Raging Demon Mecha: Defeat Zero Akuma *Complicated Plot: defeat Dark Ash *Time Shaningans: Defeat Time Eater *Tail Time: Defeat Rez *SHOWTIME: DEFEAT DARK BOWSER *scrambled eggs: DEFEAT DEATH EGG ROBO *Second Playthoughs N' Splitted headaches: Defeat Astraroth *No VIRBATION EITHER!?!?: Defeat Screaming Mantis *Vibration's BACK!: Defeat Screaming Mantis with Solid Snake or Raiden *Smashed Sentinels: Defeat Sentinel Horde *Copycat: Defeat Double *Corrupted Clone: Defeat Evil Ryu Clone *Demon Destroyer: Defeat Devil Hulk *Kingdom of Raging Blades: Defeat Lingering wil (KH2;FINAL MIX) *Iron Gold: Defeat Golden Mecha Freeza *Aniihalting half of aurstralia?!?!?: Defeat Big Arm *Maverick Masher: Defeat All the Mavericks and Vile *Sigma Slayer: Defeat Sigma *Shadow Dragon Saga: Defeat Dark Omega Shenron *The Dark World: defeat Makulith *Rock of Night: Defeat Lord Raptor / Zabel Zabrock *Dark Messiah of Makai: Defeat Jedah *Thriller Night: Defeat Gecko Moria *Skybound Fight: Defeat (Insert Name of Twilight Princess Dragon Boss here) *Cosmic Horror Hacker: defeat Shuma-Gorath *Slayer of Hellspawn: Defeat Blackheart *what a night to have a curse: Defeat Dracula *Soceror Supreme: Unlock Doctor Strange *Infinity War MAX: Defeat Sigmultron *God-Slayer: Defeat Chakravartin *Planet Killer: Defeat Ego the Living Planet *Amalgram Wars: Defeat Thanosied *Gwen + deadpool = ???: Unlock Gwenpool *crazy women: Recruit Harley quinn and Giffany *ok, this meme has been overdone now: Defeat ULTRA AIR MAN *Ultra Beast Woman: Defeat Patchouli (KonZetsu) Cupcakes *Solar Savior Supreme: Defeat Boss Rush Mode with Classified DLC PACK #2 Achievements *???????: Buy DLC Pack #2 - ????????? Category:Games Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:Achievements Category:Crossover Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Dalton and Friends Category:Irockz707 Category:AgentXY